


Trust/Betrayal

by charlotteXOyates



Series: SHENDAK WEEK 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteXOyates/pseuds/charlotteXOyates
Summary: Shendak Week 2018 Day 1: Trust/BetrayalEver since he was declared a failure for failing to bring back Voltron, Sendak teamed up with the Paladins and grew especially closer to Shiro due to their shared experience with the cruelty of the Galra. Shiro trusts him enough to offer Sendak his body for physical relief—whether that's a mistake or not is something he'll have to find out.





	Trust/Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit late, but here's my first contribution to Shendak week 2018!

_Hands. Fur. Lips. Hands._

Every touch was a burst of fire against Shiro's body as he was backed into the wall of his room, mouth practically slobbering against Sendak's. His head buzzed like a glitching screen, and it was all he could do just to grab onto any available part of Sendak's body to keep from ascending into a higher plane.

Sendak's knee pushed between his thighs beneath his butt until his feet were off the floor, wrapping and linking around Sendak's waist, which was suddenly much less covered than when they'd been training earlier.

His lungs throbbed, but he ignored the burn to wrap his arms around Sendak's neck, pulling his face into his. Sendak was the one to pull away, single eye staring into Shiro's muddled gaze as he gasped for air.

"From sparring to moaning against me in an instant...tell me, is submitting quickly just the nature of humans?"

Shiro's eyes narrowed. "I'm not submitting quic—!"

Fangs sank into Shiro's bottom lip, opening his mouth like a drop bridge for Sendak's tongue to push forward. His knee pressed into Shiro's crotch harder, eliciting sounds that had Shiro's face flushing despite his voice catching against Sendak's lips.

Their tongues met each other halfway, but Sendak quickly made his claim to Shiro's mouth as a light sting arose where claws met Shiro's back.

His head rolled back against the wall, eyes fluttering shut as his face melted against Sendak's until they were pulling away again, leaving him gasping for air.

"Claiming another with the mouth. Such an interesting concept you humans have."

"I told you, it's called 'kissing'...we should move to the bed."

"Tired of being pinned against the wall already? I won't blame you since I had you pinned throughout the entire sparring session."

Shiro rose an eyebrow, but he was swept across his room to his bed before he could reply, pinned against his mattress with Sendak towering over him.

"Your room is as empty as ever."

"This is only your second time in my room," Shiro pointed out, quickly moving to stop Sendak's hands as they reached for his shirt so he could undress himself more carefully.

Sendak snarled, but relented. "Still. Compared to the other rooms, it's—"

"What other rooms?"

Sendak's ears perked, sending a brief shockwave through Shiro's heart that brought him pause.

Not good. He couldn't afford for his heart to sway for Sendak; physical pleasure alone was his desire. His ear movements proved a bit too charming, however, as Sendak eyed his naked form.

"The other Paladins' rooms. I've seen the blue one's, the yellow one's, the red one's—"

"You've seen _Keith's_ room?"

Sendak's modified eye glinted. "I can see quite a bit. Walls aren't so protective. That goes for your walls, as well." His hand snaked down to grab ahold of Shiro's butt, squeezing to highlight the muscle as Shiro moaned and wiggled out of his pants.

"If that's the case, let's hurry…"

"I'm ready to fuck you whenever you're ready. The only reason we haven't started yet is because your human body chooses to be difficult and requires tedious preparation."

Shiro grunted and slid out from beneath Sendak to retrieve his lubricant from beneath his bed. Maybe Sendak was right—his room _was_ empty. There wasn't even a drawer at his bedside to hide his lubricant in. If somebody found out what he was doing here with Sendak…

He gulped and shook the thought away as the cool bite of the lubricant against his fingers brought him some relief. That relief only spread when his fingers prodded his hole, legs lifting and spreading apart to grant Sendak the best possible view.

There was nothing to be ashamed of. Sendak had long since joined their side ever since the Galra announced him to be an exiled failure, and he was the only one on the team who could relate to what Shiro had gone through in this war. It was perfectly normal for him to go to Sendak for this type of relief. Still…

"The others can never know about this." His voice was shaky thanks to his fingers scissoring his pink hole open, but he managed to maintain eye contact with Sendak. "They can never know what I do with you."

"And why's that?" Sendak rose above Shiro once more, closing the distance between their faces until his breath was against Shiro's. "...because you aren't sure if I'm fully trustworthy yet? Even after a phoeb of our alliance?"

Shiro's heart leapt and stopped at the same time as Sendak grinned. For a split second, he could see the same Sendak from their first few encounters—the cunning, bloodthirstiness of a ruthless enemy commander. His hair stood on end like the air was static...but then, the look disappeared as quickly as it had came. Sendak's grin faded...but the chills remained.

"I know that isn't the reason." His breath crawled against Shiro's earlobe. "It's because you don't want them to know how much of a bitch you are, isn't it?"

Shiro moaned, head tilting back, and while he would've liked to say the sound was elicited by his fingers brushing against his prostate, he was certain Sendak's words were the cause of the sudden pleasure spike.

"That's it, isn't it? You feel guilty being the leader of Voltron, yet indulging in such practices?" His hand delicately wrapped around Shiro's dick, causing his hips to jerk up towards Sendak violently as he pushed a third finger into himself and shoved the bottle of lubricant towards Sendak with a gasp.

"Yes...that's it...here, you need to cover yourself too...it'll make this go faster."

Sendak's nostrils flared, but he accepted the bottle nonetheless and poured the clear liquid onto his palm, rubbing it up and down his cock. "Requiring external ingredients to prepare for sex...your human body is as incompetent in the bedroom as it is in battle."

It was Shiro's turn to scrunch his face up. "Your argument doesn't hold much value seeing as I pinned you to the floor for a bit while training...either way, I'd think anybody would need preparation for _that_." He reached up to pinch the thick head of Sendak's purple cock, chest constricting with excitement as Sendak got his length wetter and wetter with the lubricant. His own fingers worked their way in and out of his hole with flicks of the knuckle until he was finger fucking himself.

"There's a sight to behold…" Sendak growled, eye drawn to Shiro's ass. His breaths slowly grew huskier and heavier until they rumbled from within his throat with each exhale.

Shiro moaned and slid his fingers out, hole gaping wide open for Sendak now that his Galra libido was rising. The day had been filled with stress and physical exertion, and both men were just chasing stimulation at this point.

"Sendak...fuck me. Don't hold back." Every muscle in Shiro's body tightened as Sendak's cock found its way to his slick hole, sliding in without hesitation just enough for the head to stretch him out.

"'Hold back'?" A slight chuckle seeped into Sendak's voice, as if the notion was absurd.

Their breaths mixed together again as the familiar width of his cock burrowed into Shiro's body, prompting his back to arch against the mattress. Sendak's name rolled off of his tongue with velvety moans drawing out each vowel.

"Look at you. Always so pliant beneath me…"

The slight growl in Sendak's voice made Shiro shiver as his legs wrapped around his waist, pulling their bodies into each other until his massive cock was completely buried in Shiro's walls. Every breath traveled through both their bodies—judging from Sendak's heavy snarls, he was just on the edge of snapping completely.

"Just say the word once your pitiful body gets used to my size, and I'll let you have what you desire so desperately."

Shiro's cock jumped with a little too much pleasure at the degradation as Sendak pressed their foreheads together. It was a bit harder to control his breaths with each of Sendak's grunts vibrating through his body, but he did his best to focus on the stretch of his hole, gulping as Sendak teasingly grinded forward.

His balls pressed against Shiro's ass, causing his heart to quicken as he lost himself in the lustful sea of Sendak's eye.

Every beat of their bodies lined up, every movement, every sound; all of it was shared between them. Eventually, Shiro's eyes squeezed shut as his hips rocked down against Sendak's balls, and impatience won out over preparation.

"Fuck me, Sendak...just do it."

Claws grabbed ahold of his chin. "Say it again."

"Fuck me!" Shiro's eyes snapped open as he gritted his teeth, ankles linking around Sendak to try and force him into thrusting as he licked his lips.

"As much as I enjoy fucking you into a weeping mess, this I enjoy equally as much. The moment of truth to see just how long it takes for Voltron's fearless leader to become a mouthy slut." His cock slowly pulled back until only the head remained in Shiro. "This is the quickest you've cracked yet."

"Sendak!" Shiro arched up with his entire body as Sendak shoved into him without remorse, heat spiking up every nerve in his body the way it always did when Sendak split him open on his dick. "Go faster…"

"You really are quite the slut today, aren't you?" Sendak growled, pinning Shiro back down and holding him steady so he could fuck into him without his squirming.

Shiro swore smoke was puffing out of his mouth with every breath as Sendak's cock rammed into him again and again, quickly finding his prostate with its massive size. His cries began to mix with Sendak's grunts.

"I thought you didn't want the rest of the Paladins to know about our little affair?" Sendak angled his cock against his prostate masterfully, eliciting violent moans from Shiro as his chest heaved. "They're going to hear you for sure at this rate. Can you just not control your own body? Or do you just not care anymore? Pathetic slut."

He nearly came from Sendak's words alone, gasping as his balls began rapidly punishing his ass. He was certain his entire bottom would be red after this as Sendak's muscles bunched up.

This was it. This was exactly what Shiro had asked for—for him to hold nothing back. For him to pound Shiro into the mattress right away.

Even though he wasn't the one working his muscles as intensely, Shiro's stress faded a little more each time Sendak's cock rammed into his prostate, and the former Galra commander only hit harder with every thrust. Wave after wave of ecstasy seized his body, white stars flashing across his vision as he tilted his head up.

"Sendak…" His jaw was parted open in a drawn out moan, and Sendak answered him, lips pressing forward against his while his cock ravaged his hole with the peak of Sendak's strength. Shiro forced his eyes open if only to witness the glorious sight of Sendak laying claim to his body with his massive shoulders bunched up.

Growls turned to roars and moans turned to wails as Sendak pounded noises out of Shiro that were only for his ears. In return, Shiro's walls tightened as much as possible around Sendak's fat cock, desperately seeking the pleasure and relief only Sendak could give him until his prostate nearly felt bruised, vibrating with a prolonged intensity until hot cum was spewing from Shiro's cock across his and Sendak's stomachs.

His eyes rolled back as his legs slackened with his orgasm, leaving Sendak to use his hole however he pleased. After just a few more violent thrusts, he grinded his cock as far into Shiro as he could, smothering his back into the bed as hot Galra cum erupted into him. The thick seed coated his walls, and Shiro knew from past experiences how difficult it would be to clean up, but that was nothing more than a passing thought as his body relaxed, free of stress, as Sendak pumped him full of his cum.

They shared another sloppy kiss before Sendak's climax died down, cock still balls deep inside of him as they fell down onto the bed.

The air was like a sauna, dousing Shiro in more sweat by the second, but no amount of stickiness would keep him from snuggling into Sendak's soft chest with a heavy sigh.

"It should be like that all the time. It's annoying when I have to start slow because your body can't take my cock."

Shiro grunted, barely able to manage a response at all. "Clearly my body can, since I just took it...I don't always have to start slow. Sometimes I like it fast like this too…"

"You're completely spent though. And you're falling asleep already? Aren't you concerned about the other Paladins finding us like this?"

"They won't barge into my room, but if they get suspicious, it's fine...I have a few excuses planned…" His voice was a wispy murmur now as his eyes fell shut.

"And what about me?" Sendak's breath was against his ear again, an almost eerie tone about it, but Shiro paid it no mind. "Aren't you concerned about dropping your guard this much around me?"

Shiro scoffed—his final conscious act before falling asleep.

Sendak had had so many chances to backstab him already—this wasn't their first time sharing a bed, after all. Perhaps it was reckless of Shiro, but after having sex so often, he was willing to trust Sendak. If he hadn't tried to hurt them yet, he must've been committed to remaining an ally. At least, that was what Shiro had convinced himself of at the time…

*******

Every atom in Shiro's body throbbed in pain as Keith helped him sit up against a nearby rock. The stale air proved to be an obstacle for his lungs, but that was the least of his worries as he squinted at the back of the figure walking away from him.

"You coward! I knew we couldn't trust you!" Allura screeched, standing off to the side, standing with Coran's help. To her side, Pidge, Lance, and Hunk were also standing with difficulty.

"Indeed. You never did trust me, and for good reason, princess." Sendak's piercing gaze traveled from each of the Paladins before resting on Shiro, who subconsciously clutched his chest. "Your leader, however, was far too easy."

Shiro's muscles suddenly raced with adrenaline as he pulled himself up with Keith's help, teeth gritted. "You can't do this, Sendak!"

"Silence!" Zarkon's voice boomed like thunder, cape billowing behind him as he towered over them all from his place atop a taller rock. "Come, Sendak. Your work here is done."

Sendak's eye met Shiro's, as if to grant him some form of silent goodbye, but Shiro couldn't understand it. None of it made sense.

"Were you just pretending?!" He pressed forward, ignoring Keith's wide-eyed confusion as his chest heaved. "Well?!"

Sendak paused for a brief moment before his lips curled up in a slight grin. "No. It was truly a joy to indulge in your body. However, the glory of the Empire awaits me. I never pretended anything. Your purpose to me has always been to win me my honor back, and now, with the Black Lion, you've served your purpose."

The corners of Shiro's vision went black, blocking out the rest of the Paladins as he stared at Sendak's back, now getting farther and farther away. His knees trembled in disbelief—not at Sendak, but at himself.

To him, Sendak had been a safe place for his past experiences with the Galra...someone who had seen firsthand what horrible things happened to Shiro in Galra captivity. And because of him, Zarkon was now in possession of the Black Lion. Because Shiro had seeked comfort in Sendak's shared experience with the Galra, the universe was now doomed.

The Paladins were shouting from all around him, but it was just blurry ambiance to him now as he fell to the rocky ground, hair whipping about from the engine of Zarkon's ship.

Trust/betrayal. They were two sides of the same coin, and Shiro had gambled poorly. Memories of Sendak's massive, naked form melting against his would remind him of his foolishness every night…

...and yet, even in that moment with Sendak flying away with the Black Lion, his heart had the insolence to ache.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna keep up with my writing and catch updates on my works (and possibly give me suggestions), or do you want to interact with me and ask me questions? Follow me on Tumblr at the link below! I would LOVE to mingle with you all!
> 
> <https://charlottexoyates.tumblr.com>


End file.
